Greer Castleroy
Greer is one of Mary Stuart's ladies-in-waiting and close friend, along with Kenna, Lola, and Aylee. Unlike the others though, Greer is not titled, yet her family is said to be ridiculously rich. She is portrayed by Celina Sinden. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, Greer along with Lola, Aylee, and Kenna arrive in France and are reunited with Mary. The girls take a tour of the castle as they haven't been there in years. At the wedding, the girls start to dance and have fun. After the ceremony they spy on the newlyweds. After the night when Colin wanted to rape Mary, Aylee with Kenna and Greer look worried about Mary's virtue and when they realize that Colin's dead, they try to solace Lola. In Snakes in the Garden, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee are brought to Mary's room, where they find that Lola had spent the night crying over Colin. Mary is still worried about who could be behind the plot to take her out; the royals are still insisting that it's an English plot, but Colin saying that it's someone high-ranking at French court has stuck with her and made her think that it's someone there who remains opposed to Scotland's alliance with France. In Kissed, Greer admits to not being kissed yet, since she comes from a common family and can't afford to be looked at as used goods before meeting the man she is to marry. In her mind, he will be tall, dark, and noble Prince Tomás of Portugal, in France to secure a trade deal. Tomás may be the bastard son of the Portuguese king, but he still has the money and land necessary to help her (and her family) move up in the eyes of society. Later, Mary agrees to play with Charles and the two kick around a soccer ball that eventually lands in a nearby tree. Mary climbs it to retrieve the ball and looks down to see Charles gone and Greer with Tomás, who she introduces Mary to. After (literally) falling into him, Mary tells Greer that she sees why she likes him and Greer mentions the upcoming boating party, where she'll pack a picnic basket for the moonlit celebration in hopes of securing her first kiss and the prince's heart. In preparation for the boating party, Greer goes to the kitchen and begins ordering what she wants the basket to be filled with, telling Leith that she expects the best. At the party that evening, the king asks the seer to share his wisdom with the crowd, comparing him to Austrian leader Maximillian's own seer who uses tarot cards, and tell the fortunes of Mary and her friends. First, Nostradamus offers up fairly general platitudes to the girls before telling them their true fortunes. He tells Greer that she'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. Tomás, with a white scar on his face, goes after Mary and cuts in while she dances with Francis. Mary leaves the floor once the dance is done and finds Greer going back to her room, crying in the hallway. She thought that Mary, as beautiful and powerful as she may be, could leave Tomás to her, but Greer's feelings weren't important to the queen. Elsewhere, Greer tearfully returns the basket to Leith and the two end up sharing its contents while learning more about one another. Greer hears a story about what made Leith switch to inside work and Leith learns the type of pressure Greer is under to marry well, since she has four sisters who need her to raise their status if they hope to find suitable husbands. Leith kisses her and she recoils, telling him that he's a servant and that this can't happen again. The next day she tells Mary she just had her first kiss. When Mary talks about getting breakfast, Greer readily agrees to go get it from the kitchen, of course it's an excuse to see Leith. After telling the chef what she wants she looks at Leith and he says, "a beautiful day milady" to which she smiles and walks away. As Leith gets back to work he wipes some of the flour on his hands onto his cheek, leaving the white mark that Nostradamus had forseen. In Hearts and Minds, Greer isn't all the way done with Leith, as she meets him at the costume banquet and uses the masquerade element of the party to spend time with him. In A Chill in the Air, Greer is busy looking for another potential suitor, seeing as how everything with Thomas fell through. Even though she obviously has feelings for the servant she has been seeing, she is still determined to wed into a wealthy family. In Chosen, Mary invites Kenna to join herself and the others to greet Henry. Greer tells her she looks lovely and they ask her who is trying to impress. Stuttering, Mary tells them Kenna is dressed that way because she is a lovely person. Kenna enters the king’s chambers with Lola, Aylee and Greer. They are all excited about the gathering, and Greer questions whether Diane finally decided to recognize them at the castle. Kenna faces the three of them and informs them that she is welcoming them into Henry’s rooms, not Diane. They are confused, and so Kenna clarifies that the chambers now belong to her as well as the king. She tells them that she and Henry are in love, saying they were bound to find out sooner or later and she wanted to tell them herself. Greer implies that Kenna doesn’t have any need to worry since she is sleeping with the king showing that she doesn't support it. In Left Behind, Greer sits in the kitchen reading a letter her father wrote out loud so Leith can hear it. She says he’s asked if she’s met any agreeable men of fortune. Leith says her father expects a lot and she says his money comes from mines that are playing out. She says she’s only been trained to smile and dress pretty. She says she can’t even cook an egg and Leith invites her to come and take the pan. He cuddles up close and instructs her how to flip an egg. She throws it onto the floor and he laughs and says she’d be surprised the things they put back together to serve those upstairs. He tells her they should go off somewhere and they kiss. When the castle is taken under siege, Greer is trapped in the kitchen along with Leith and the other servants. In Mary’s quarters, they wonder where Greer is. Just then she comes in and says she thought she would be safer hiding out in the kitchen. Mary says that they have to wait to see if the Queen and the Count can strike a bargain. She says she’s no good at waiting. During the feast, Greer comes in serving food. In the kitchens, a guard comes in and asks Leith where the girl with soft hands is (Greer) and then notices that no one is there except Leith. He draws his sword and Leith attacks him. They struggle and then when he has Leith down, Greer attacks and leaps at him. The guard slaps her hard and then chokes Leith. Greer wallops him upside the head with a skillet and asks Leith if she killed him. Looks like she did. Leith cuts his throat just to be sure and to offer her some comfort. He says now they’ll never know which of them killed him. Personality “''She’s ambitious and she’s actually the only one of the ladies who isn’t titled, so she’s got lots of money, but she needs to rise in the world through finding a husband, which is her mission at court, other than looking after Mary, which is obviously another huge job for her'',” Celina about her character. Physical Appearance Greer is an attractive girl with dark brown eyes and blonde hair. Her face is oval shaped and she has wide lips. "Greer, because she's not titled, but she's ridiculously wealthy, she's constantly trying to prove herself with her jewels and her fashion...She's always kind of slightly over the top, always kind of acceptable but a little bit over the top. She'll always have big jewels on, we kept her in a lot of emerald, kind of jewel tones, a lot of greens and deep golds and yellows on her. Constantly one too many accessories on her because she's trying a little too hard." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Greer. Relationships Appearances Trivia *Greer's first kiss was Leith. *Greer does not have a title like Mary's other Ladies-In-Waiting, her family is simply rich. *She is awful at cooking. *Greer will be in a love triangle.http://tvline.com/2014/01/07/reign-spoilers-greer-leith-season-1-ask-ausiello/ *As of Sacrifice, Greer is revealed to have forger traits. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies in Waiting